


something so precious

by Dawn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Lena is a single mom, SO MUCH FLUFF, SPOILER ALERT:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/pseuds/Dawn
Summary: Alex sets Lena and Kara up on a blind date because she feels like they would hit it off. She's not wrong.





	something so precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InBetweens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/gifts).



> I hope I did the prompt justice and you like this!
> 
> As always, thank you so much to orangemonster33 for being an amazing beta!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

There wasn't much that could break Lena's concentration when she was working in the lab, tinkering with different inventions that she, more often than not, had come up with. Well,maybe there was _one_ thing.

"Hey, Lena?" Alex speaks up from her side of the lab, which she shares with the CEO whenever Lena feels like coming down to work on things.

"Mhmh?" Lena answers, although she isn't paying much attention. The time she gets in the lab is scarce and precious, and as much as she loves Alex, she would rather work on things than chat. Unless she needs to brainstorm something, then Alex is an excellent partner.

"When's the last time you went on a date?"

Lena almost drops the prototype that she has in her hands. "Why do you ask?" She knows better than to answer one of Alex's questions straight on. 

Alex takes off her safety goggles and rolls her chair over to where Lena is working "Just humor me, please." 

Lena looks sternly at Alex and sighs, as she tries to remember. 

"You're not answering me, huh?" Alex asks, as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"No," Lena frowns. "Just trying to remember. It's been a while, okay?" 

Alex does her best to hold back a giggle. "I swear I am not laughing because of your lack of social life, because you do you, but the look on your face right now is priceless!" 

"I would throw something at you right now if everything in this lab wasn't ridiculously expensive," Lena deadpans. She's contemplating hurling her phone at Alex, when she speaks up again.

"Okay, but before you do that, hear me out," Alex grins and moves just a little away from Lena with her chair, since she knows that Lena can't throw anything to save her life. She's played darts with her more than a few times. "I want to set you up on a blind date!" She smiles, as if it's the most brilliant idea she has ever had, and she has had some pretty brilliant ideas. 

"You want to set me up on a blind date?" Alex has to be joking, right? That's the only explanation for the sheer ridiculousness of that suggestion. 

"No," Alex says after a moment. "I want to set you up on a blind date with someone who's amazing and whose company I know you would enjoy." 

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Alex shakes her head. "Then it wouldn't be a blind date." 

"Well, Luthors don't go on blind dates," Lena counters.

"Luthors usually also don't win lesbian trivia at the bar on a regular basis," Alex points out. "Please? Do it as a favor for me. I'll buy the drinks for the next three weeks. I'll even get you that fancy ass wine and everything."

"Why is this so important to you?" Lena narrows her eyes as she looks at Alex, who keeps inching away from her.

"Because I want you to be happy?" Alex says, even though it sounds more like a question. "And I want the girl I'm setting you up with to be happy too," she quickly adds. "If it works out, then it works out. And if it doesn't, then it doesn't. I swear it's a no strings attached kind of situation and there is no obligation of a second date."

Lena breathes through her nose as she stares at Alex. "You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope," Alex grins, and she knows then and there that she's won this battle. 

"Fine," Lena says with a heavy sigh. "Just let me know when and where so I can talk to my babysitter."

"I will let you know at least two days before, I know the drill," Alex waves her hand absentmindedly. "Now, let's get back to work. That's enough chit-chatting." She easily dodges the safety goggles Lena tries to throw at her. "Hey, I don't allow that kind of monkey business in my lab."

"See the L on fucking everything in here? It's my lab."

 

After Lena leaves the lab to take care of something upstairs, Alex slumps down into her chair and texts Kara.

Alex – Hey. I've got a date for you.

Kara – You've got a what for me?

Alex – A blind date. You can thank me later.

Kara – I didn't ask you to set me up on a blind date, though.

Alex – Come on, Kara. You've moped over Mike enough. It's been six months!

Kara – I am not moping.

Alex – Yes, you are. What can be wrong with going on one date, though?

Kara – I have gone on plenty of dates since Mike left.

Alex – With no one as awesome as this, though!

Kara – I don't need my sister to set me up on dates. I'm a big girl. 

Alex – I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just last week, you asked me over so I would kill a spider for you.

Kara – Have you seen how many legs they have? That's not natural.

Alex – Look at it from this way, you would do me a HUGE favor if you went on this date. 

Kara – What's wrong with him?

Alex – Nothing's wrong! 

Kara – What's the catch then? 

Alex – I just want you to be happy. And I think that's someone that could make you happy. 

There are a few minutes where all Alex can see are those little dots that indicated the fact that Kara is typing. 

Kara – Ugh. Fine. When and where? 

Alex – Success! I'll let you know tomorrow!

  


Lena gets to the restaurant early and waits in the car for fifteen minutes. She hates being late to anything, but it definitely does not help her nerves to be so early. As she walks towards the restaurant door, she finds herself fidgeting with the strap of her purse. "Hello. I have a reservation under Alex Danvers," she tells the waitress that greets her at the door. 

"Hello," the waitress greets her. "The rest of your company is already waiting." 

At that moment, Lena really hopes that it's just a formal way of saying that her _one_ date is there and Alex didn't actually set her up with a group of dykes on bikes in leather jackets. Instead, she's greeted by a cute blonde in glasses. "Hi," she breathes out, as the waitress leaves them. "I'm Lena," she extends her hand with practiced confidence. 

"Hi," the blonde greets, sounding quite astonished. "I'm Kara." Her grip on Lena's hand is surprisingly strong and she keeps staring at Lena the whole time – at her eyes, her lips, how the black dress hugs her every curve. "You're my date?" The question leaves her mouth before she can give it much thought. 

"Unless there are two Alex Danvers who reserved tables in the same restaurant, yes," Lena nods. It takes Lena only a moment to realize that Alex has set her up on a date with her younger sister, and she isn't sure what to make of that. She hesitates before sitting down, because she isn't quite sure if Kara actually wants to be on the date with her, as the surprise is written all over her face. "I know you weren't probably expecting a –" She wants to say Luthor, but before she can, Kara cuts her off. 

"– A girl," Kara blurts out. "Well, a woman. A really beautiful woman." And, yeah, Kara can definitely recognize who Lena is and what her last name is. But for now, the whole girl thing comes first. "Alex didn't really tell me who she was setting me up with and it's just kind of a surprise." She sits down a moment after Lena. 

"Oh," Lena frowns. "So, you aren't actually, you know, gay?" For some reason, the last word comes out as a whisper. 

"No, no," Kara quickly says and adjusts her glasses. "I mean, yes. I'm not gay, but I do like girls– women, really. I just…" She takes a deep breath and looks down at the white napkin on the table before looking back at Lena. "I have never actually dated women before. I haven't really dated that much in general, really. Is that going to be a problem?" For some odd reason, she already feels like she would be quite disappointed if Lena said that it was a problem.

There were quite a few things that Lena was expecting Kara to say, but this all definitely wasn't it. "No, that's not a problem," Lena says quickly. "I don't really have much experience with women, either. My longest relationship was with a guy, before I figured out the whole lesbian thing." She bites her lower lip gently. "I can talk your ear off about quantum entanglement, but human emotions are a bit more tricky," she laughs, to cover up her nervousness. 

Kara lets out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Good," she smiles. "Should we order some food and drinks? Their potstickers are to die for." She's so thankful to Alex for choosing one of her favorite restaurants for this, as it manages to put her at ease a little bit. 

"I have never actually eaten potstickers," Lena says, as she tries to catch the attention of the waitress that guided her to the table before. She looks back at Kara as she hears a gasp. 

"You have never eaten potstickers?" She looks more shocked than she should be at that news. "Then this is the perfect opportunity for you to try them. I won't take no for an answer. I swear you won't be disappointed." 

Lena laughs and shakes her head. "I will try them, if you say that they're that good." How can she say no, when Kara's smiling's like that? "You can order anything you want, dinner's on me," she adds, as she sees the waitress coming their way.

Kara smiles, and she wants to argue with Lena, but before she can the waitress is besides them with a pen and a pad. "Are you ready to order?"

"Well," Lena starts, "I heard that your potstickers are to die for, so I'll have that. And a glass of red wine, please." She looks over at Kara, as if to give her the reins. 

"I'll just have my usual," Kara smiles shyly at the waitress, as she hands back the menu without even looking at it. 

"Of course, Kara," the waitress smiles, and scribbles something down quickly. "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." 

"Your usual, huh?" Lena smiles. "I take that you come here often."

"It's my favorite restaurant," Kara grins a little sheepishly. "I guess that's why Alex picked it." She picks up a napkin from the table and starts fidgeting with it a little. "So, uh, what do you do?" 

With a small sigh, Lena looks at Kara, knowing very well that this could go in two ways. But she has never been one to beat around the bush. "You know, Kara, you don't need to pretend like you don't know who I am, or what my last name is." This wouldn't be the first time that a date has gone sour because she's a Luthor, and she would much rather have everything in the open from the start.

"I'm a Luthor," Lena shrugs. "If that's a problem for you, then I understand. We can just have a nice dinner and that's that. But I would like to say that I'm not my brother or my mother. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family."

"No, that's not a problem," Kara shakes her head. "Actually, I kind of have a confession to make." She looks at the napkin in her hands and bites her lower lip gently, as she notices that she had obliterated the piece of paper without even thinking about it. "I'm actually a huge fan of yours. I think I was more excited than Alex was when she started working for you."

Lena is about ninety percent sure that she's blushing at that. "So, you know that my goal is to make L-Corp a force for good? I don't need to do a little speech about that? Because I could, you know. I have a whole thing prepared, even, where I talk about the hospital and cancer research and our newest home security system."

Kara laughs and shakes her head. "No, I know all about that. Besides, I don't think Alex would have started working for you if you were hell bent on world domination or something like that."

"I don't know," Lena muses. "I do pay her very nicely. And in my experience, money can work wonders on some people."

"Not on Alex, though," Kara says rather firmly.

"You're right, not on Alex," Lena says with a small nod. "I offered her so many things I have never had to offer to anyone else before, just so she would just consider working for me." 

"And what would those things be?" Kara is curious, as Alex is rather tight lipped about her job for some odd reason. So what if she acted like an overeager puppy after Alex started working at L-Corp?

"Well, I think that's a conversation for the second date," Lena smirks, and decides then and there that she definitely wants a second date with Kara. Maybe even a third and fourth one, if she's being completely honest. "But why did you ask me about what I do, if you already know so well?"

Kara shrugs her shoulders a little and looks at Lena, which is a big mistake as she almost forgets what she wanted to say and instead gets lost in how green Lena's eyes seem to be. Were they that green when she greeted Lena? How did she miss this? "Um…" She takes a deep breath to steady herself. "I was just curious, you know, about the things you're working on. And kind of how your actual day looks like, because interviews and TED talks are one thing, but reality is usually quite different."

Lena pauses for a moment, before she answers Kara. "I don't really manage to work on the actual science half as much as I would like to. I have one day a week that I set aside for research, but most of my days I actually work more on the business side. I talk with investors and hold meetings with advertising people and our board members. And there are so many interviews and press releases. And every once in a while I need to travel to other cities or even abroad, to check on our facilities or investments there." To her, it wasn't all that exciting and there were definitely certain days she wishes she could just be lab rat Lena. "So, I guess Alex doesn't talk much about work with you, huh?"

"Don't think I haven't tried," Kara smiles. "But she always brings up the NDA she signed or just says that it isn't that exciting. I don't really believe her, but…" She shrugs her shoulders.

"enough about me," Lena says, but before she can ask her own questions, the waitress comes back with their drinks – a red wine for Lena and a rather big soda for Kara. They both thank her, and as she walks away, Lena looks back at Kara. "What do you do? All Alex usually says about you is that you're annoying and you seem to travel a lot."

"Well, I hope you don't believe everything she says," Kara laughs. "I think as far as younger siblings go, I'm not all that annoying. But I'm a translator for the United Nations, which is why I travel so much. But I'm actually looking for a job that would allow me to stay home more."

"That's pretty impressive," Lena says honestly. "I'm guessing it's difficult to find something that would match that, though."

Kara nods, "It really is. Nothing is quite as meaningful, you know? Although, I am in  talks with ACLU. I think that's my top choice, for now." She had always wanted to do something that really mattered, but she also knew that she wanted to be close to Alex and Eliza for longer than a few days a month.

"How many languages do you speak?" Lena asks and sips on her wine.

"Five," Kara answers and bites her bottom lip. "Plus English. But my Russian is only at conversational level. Arabic and French are my favorite, I think. I also speak Mandarin and German."

"I think I'm becoming a fan of Kara Danvers," Lena says, without missing a beat. She smirks, as she sees a faint blush on Kara's cheeks, but before she can answer with anything, the waitress is back yet again, this time with their food.

She places a plate with potstickers and some sauce in front of Lena and another in front of Kara.

"Wow," Lena says, as she looks at the plate on Kara's side of the table. "You are really going to eat all of that? In one sitting?"

With a sheepish smile, Kara looks down at the portion of her potstickers, which must be about three times as big as Lena's. "I really love their potstickers," she shrugs and grabs her Chopsticks. "I hope you like them," she adds, as she waits for Lena to take the first bite.

Lena just laughs and shakes her head. "I need to know the name of your personal trainer, if you can eat that much and still look like _that_ ," she waves towards Kara with her own chopsticks, before she takes a potsticker to her mouth.

"I'm an alien," Kara laughs. "Well?" Without even noticing it, she leans a little closer to Lena over the table.

It takes Lena a moment before she can swallow the food, but after she does, there's a broad smile on her lips. "Delicious," she says with an approving nod. "I have obviously missed out before now." 

Kara lets out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and grins. "I'm happy to have broadened your culinary horizons," she says and digs into her own plate of food.

 

They continue talking during the whole time that they eat. Kara talks more about her job, where she has travelled and  all she has seen. Lena, with Kara's prompting, tells Kara more about some of the projects that she's working on at L-Corp. Neither of them notices the time really pass, until the waitress comes over to tell them that they're closing in an hour.

"Would you like to get some dessert?" Lena asks, as Kara helps her into her light coat. "There's this amazing gelato place nearby. It's my d– it's my favorite in the city. I mean, if you have the space, after the meal you've just had."

"Pfft," Kara smiles, as she offers her arm for Lena when they walk out of the restaurant. "That was hours ago. Plus, you know that dessert doesn't go into the normal stomach, right? It has a special space."

Hesitantly, Lena wraps her arm through Kara's. "I have heard that theory before, yes," she laughs. "This way," she says and guides them to the right, right past a park. "After the ice cream, my driver can drop you off. If you'd like that." There really is no double meaning to her words, but she looks down at the ground, as they walk.

"My apartment is only about a ten minute walk from the restaurant, so don't worry about it," Kara answers. She can't help but  notice how Lena's eyes seem to shine in evening lights.

"Well, how about I walk you home, then?" Lena breathes out, before she can talk herself out of the offer. She feels how close Kara is to her, can feel the heat radiate off her body, and the sensation makes her smile. 

"I'd love that," Kara answers, as they stop in front of the ice cream place.

"Here we are," Lena says and steps inside. "Hello, Carl."

"Miss Luthor," the man behind the counter nods, and casts a look at Kara. "What would you like to have today?" 

It takes Lena a moment, before she answers, "I'll have a small watermelon cone, please. What would you like, Kara?" 

"I'll have a medium vanilla cone, thanks," Kara says without missing a beat. "I'm a simple girl when it comes to ice cream flavors," she grins. She pays for the gelato as Lena holds the cones in her hands. 

"I told you dinner was on me," Lena says, as they walk outside. She takes the cone from Kara and starts eating.

"It was," Kara says. "This is dessert. This way," she turns to the right and starts walking towards her apartment building. "I really liked tonight, having dinner with you. Spending time with you, in general." 

"I really enjoyed my evening too," Lena says with a shy smile. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun on a date. Thank you." 

"No, thank you," Kara says quickly. "Or, I guess we should thank Alex. She's not going to let us live that down." 

Lena laughs, "Nope, not at all. But that's fine, it's definitely worth it." She pauses for a moment. "Even if she's probably going to gloat until the end of time." 

Kara lets out something between a giggle and a snort. "I'd like to do this again," she says shyly. "Are you free this weekend?" The question comes out far too fast and despite Lena's words, Kara is visibly nervous. 

"Not the whole weekend," Lena grins. "You'll have to be a bit more specific." 

"How about Saturday, early afternoon?" Kara asks after a moment. 

"I can definitely make that work," Lena nods. "Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise," Kara beams. "But wear something comfortable. And maybe a bit warmer." 

"We're not going to go out of town, are we?" Lena asks, a little suspicious. One of the nice things about living in California was the fact that it was perpetually hot, even in the winter.

"No, no," Kara shakes her head, "We're staying in National City. But I can't say anything else and spoil the surprise." 

"Alright," Lena smiles. "I won't pry any more." She stops along with Kara in front of rather small and older looking apartment building. 

"That's my stop," Kara says with a smile. "Thank you, again, for such a lovely evening." 

"Thank you," Lena says and steps a little closer to Kara. 

"You have a little something there," Kara says softly, a small smile on her face. She leans closer to Lena and hesitates for a moment, to see if Lena is okay with this. With her free hand, she cups Lena's cheek and kisses the corner of Lena's lips where there is a little ice cream and then presses her lips against Lena's. It tastes like vanilla and watermelon, and Kara feels as if it takes her breath away and makes her breathe faster at the same time.

Her eyes flutter close the moment Lena feels Kara's hand on her cheek and almost instantly, she can feel her heart thumping in her throat. But she leans into Kara's touch and places her own hand onto Kara's hip, gripping tightly and pulling Kara closer to her. Despite the busy city around them, all Lena can hear is Kara's soft breathing and the delicate sound of her heartbeat.

  


For their second date, Lena ends up surprising Kara with lunch, since Kara had to cancel their surprise weekend meeting because of work. Even though both of them are extremely busy and have more things to do than they can count, they end up sitting in Kara's office for hours after they have finished their lunch of pizza and salad. Lena almost tells Kara then, but the opportunity never seems to come up, and if she's being completely honest, she doesn't actively look for the right time either.

  


Their third official date takes place two weeks after their first. While they don't really meet up after their second date – other than a few short lunches that both of them refuse to call a date – they are constantly sending each other messages and calling each other. Kara makes a habit out of sending Lena funny and cute dog and cat pictures, while Lena sends her every bad joke and pun, often science related, she can find under the Sun.

Kara finally ( _finally_!) gets to surprise Lena and she is absolutely giddy the whole drive to the secret location. 

"So, you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" Lena asks, as she watched Kara behind the wheel. 

"Nope," Kara answers with a small shake of her head. "But you'll love it. I hope. And we're almost there anyway. Besides, do you not know what a secret means?" 

"I don't have the best track record with surprises," Lena grumbles, but leaves it at that. She doesn't know much about Kara, but she's pretty sure that this isn't one of her quarterly assassination attempts. Still, she fidgets with the hem of her coat the whole drive there. 

"Here we are," Kara says about five minutes later, as she stops the car. There's a huge smile on her face and she rushes out of the car to open Lena's door.

"So, uh, where exactly is here?" Lena asks, a little curiously, as she eyes the kind of worn down looking building. She takes Kara's hand as she steps out of the car and closes the door behind herself, her heels making a clacking sound on the pavement as they start to walk towards it.

"It's an ice skating rink!" Kara says and points to the sign above the door a little too excitedly. "A friend of mine owns it, and I asked for a favor. It's just the two of us here. Have you ever been skating before?" She holds on to Lena's hand as they walk inside the building. 

"Once," Lena makes a face that's something between disgust and horror. "It did not go well. I almost chopped off Lex's thumb." To say that Lillian hadn't been happy would be an understatement. 

"Okay, I'll make sure to keep my thumbs in check," Kara says, biting her lower lip. "Come on, let's get some skates on you. Just give it a try, alright? I'll guide you on the ice. I've been told that I'm an excellent teacher." 

"I'll give it a try," Lena nods solemnly. "But if you lose a body part because of me, it's not my fault." 

"Deal," Kara says with a small snort and goes to find some skates for the both of them. First, she finds the right size for Lena and slips off her high heels and replaces them with the white leather skates – even if Lena protests and says she's _quite_ capable of putting on shoes herself – and pulls the laces on tight. It takes her a few moments to put on her own skates and then she guides Lena to the rink itself. 

"Don't stand so straight," Kara starts, and holds onto both of Lena's hands, as she moves backwards, moving effortlessly on the ice. "You have to lean forward a little bit. And make sure not to hit the ice with the toe pick, that's the pointy part in the front, because you will fall flat on your face. And just kind of… push yourself forward, one foot and then the other. The ice will do the rest of the work."

Lena takes a deep breath and tries to follow all of Kara's instructions, but her mind mostly keeps going back to the fact that Kara's holding her hands and fuck, she looks so graceful on the ice and she can't help but to compare the blonde to something ridiculous like a swan or a horse. "Gotcha. I will do my best not to fall on my face," she smiles. "You seem to know what you're doing, though." 

"Oh, yeah," Kara mumbles, and there's a slight blush on her cheeks. "I used to skate, when I was younger."

"Oh?" Lena raises a brow and looks up at Kara from the ice. "I'm kind of guessing you were pretty serious about it, huh?"

"Yeah," Kara nods. "I…um… actually got selected for the Torino Olympics team. But a few months before the Games I hurt my knee. Which killed that dream and ended my career in one swift motion." She shrugs her shoulders and smiles, as she sees the all too familiar look on Lena's face. "But it's fine. I loved it while I did it and by now, my knee has healed enough that I can sometimes come here and pull on a pair of skates when I have the time." 

"Wow," Lena says after a moment, "Kara Danvers, you are full of surprises." Later, when she googles Kara, she finds out that her nickname was Supergirl, because of the ridiculously named jumps she could do. "Do you miss it?" 

"Sometimes," Kara answers truthfully. "I mean, I probably wouldn't be skating professionally anymore anyway, since I would be too old. And I love what I do now, but sometimes yes. Although, I think it's more of a what could have been thing." She grins, "I do miss the feeling sometimes, of the jumps and everything. It always felt a little like flying."

"I hate flying," Lena shakes her head a little, smiling. She feels Kara move a little faster in front of her and holds on to her hands a little tighter, partly because she feels like she needs the extra security and partly because she just loves the feeling of Kara's hands in hers. 

"Can I let go of one of your hands?" Kara asks after a moment. "I promise I'll catch you if you fall, but it should be easier for you to try this if I'm not in front of you." She waits for Lena to nod and moves to her left side in a swift moment. 

"You have to show me how this whole skating thing is really done, later," Lena smiles, as she watches Kara. They start to glide a little faster on the ice and for a moment there, Lena feels like she might actually be getting the hang of it and she thinks that Kara is right, because this does feel kind of amazing.

And then the pick touches the surface and she tumbles, ready to fall flat on her face when Kara wraps her arms around her. "I've got you," Kara smiles and pulls Lena closer to her. She brushes a strand of hair out of Lena's face and leans down to kiss her.

"My hero," Lena says, which is followed by an honest to god giggle, because there is something about Kara that makes her feel incredibly giddy. Despite the fact that she looks anything but graceful, Lena can't stop giggling and laughing as Kara guides her on the ice once more, and thanks to her encouragements she's starting to feel like she might be actually getting the hang of it. All too often, their lips find each other's and a couple of times Lena pretends to almost fall just to have Kara's strong arms around her.

  


"I have to tell you something," Lena says, a little too fast, as Kara is helping her get out of the skates. 

"You're not a cape wearing superhero or something, right?" Kara laughs and looks up at Lena. She pulls one of the skates off and starts working on the laces of the other one. 

"No," Lena smiles. She takes a deep breath and looks away from Kara. "I have a daughter," she says quietly and bites her lower lip. 

Kara freezes for a moment, her fingers stilling on the laces. "Oh," she says and looks up at Lena. She really isn't sure what she's supposed to say or what she wants to say, as this was definitely not something that she would have expected. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," Lena swallows. "It just never seemed to be the right moment, and now I realize there probably isn't a right moment for it anyway. And you don't need to meet her or anything. It's very much a no pressure kind of situation. I just thought you should know. I mean, since we are dating and…" She takes a deep breath and almost says that she hopes that they still are dating. 

It's as if Kara can sense those thoughts without Lena saying anything, and before she says something, she pulls Lena's face closer to her own and gives her a quick kiss, while her free hand rests on Lena's thigh. "She is important to you, right?" 

"Of course," Lena answers instantly with a small frown, because that question seems ridiculous. "That's kind of an understatement." It's her _daughter_ they're talking about, after all. "She's my everything," she adds, quietly, after a short moment. 

"Well," Kara takes a deep breath and squeezes Lena's thigh. "You are becoming important to me, so I would love to meet her. Whenever you and her are ready." After giving Lena a smile that's both brilliant and reassuring, she continues on working to free her leg from the skate. 

"Thank you," Lena says with a smile of her own. "Maybe you can come to the park with us on Sunday? It's kind of our tradition – we go to the park, get some gelato and then sometimes go to the bookstore or the movies or to a museum or something." 

"I would love to," Kara says with a nod and sits down next to Lena, to take off her own skates. "Tell me about her." 

"Her name's Leia and she's four years old," Lena starts. "Before you ask, yes, I named her after Leia from Star Wars," she grins a little, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. "She's a little quiet, but also really smart. Although, I guess I might be a little biased. She loves dinosaurs and right now, she wants to be an astronaut, so we are reading and watching a lot of stuff about space. Her favorite food is chicken nuggets and ice cream, of course. And she's just…" She sighs, "She's just amazing." 

The whole time that Lena's talking, Kara keeps watching her and she notices how her face lights up when she's talking about Leia. It's a lot like the spark she got when she was telling Kara about L-Corp's new projects, if only a little different. "Well, I can't wait to meet her," Kara says. "With you as her mom, I wouldn't expect anything short of amazing." 

"I mean, it hasn't always been easy," Lena says as they stand up, and honestly she feels relieved to be finally able to talk to Kara about this. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I was terrified. It's not like I've had the best role model, when it comes to my mother. But I knew that Jack, her father, would always be there for me, for us, even if we weren't together anymore. And my dad did his best to support us, too." 

Kara doesn't quite know what to say, so she just nods and takes Lena's hand as they start to walk out of the building. "So, does she spend a lot of time with her father, too? Jack?" It's not like she's jealous or anything, but she is curious. 

"Jack died a few months before Leia was born," Lena answers. "We were working on the cure for cancer, together, at the time at a small lab. Well, it was a garage, really. And we thought we were pretty close to a breakthrough, but we couldn't get the permission to start to do animal testing. We thought it would be revolutionary, though. So, he decided to test it on himself. He didn't tell me or anyone else about it. I just…" She takes a deep breath and squeezes Kara's hand. "Found him dead in the lab one morning." It's still something that's quite difficult to talk about for Lena, but she wants Kara to know as much as possible. 

Kara holds Lena's hand tightly in her own and pulls Lena closer to herself. "Thank you," she whispers, as she wraps her free arm around Lena, "for telling me." Maybe it would have been nice to know about this from the start, but she can't also fault Lena for not telling her sooner. Not to mention, it really doesn't change anything at all. 

"Thank you for being so great about it all," Lena smiles and rests her hands on Kara's shoulders. "And thank you for today. I had so much fun, and I managed to keep all your limbs attached. I'm feeling pretty proud about that, if I do say so myself." 

Kara laughs and leans her forehead against Lena's. "Well, I always had faith in you," she whispers and presses her lips against Lena's in a delicate kiss, only to deepen it quickly. The way Lena pulled on her hair ever so lightly, and the way she slid her tongue over Kara's teeth made her moan into Lena's mouth. 

"Wow," Lena breathes out as they pull away. "Your kisses always take my breath away. Have I told you that before?"

"No, you haven't," Kara shakes her head, "but I feel the same way." She moved her thumb over the back of Lena's hand lazily, as she stares into those green eyes. "We should go get food, though," she bites her lower lip. "I'm famished." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Lena laughs and leans in for another kiss. They have the few moments, she figures, before she should let go of Kara and move from their spot. Until then, she's going to make the most of it.

  


It isn't often that Kara Danvers gets nervous, but right now, as she waits for Lena and Leia, she is definitely apprehensive at best. She knows that she has no real reason for it – kids usually love her and she doesn't feel like she needs to impress Lena any more. Still, she brought some of the best chicken nuggets in town with her and a surprise for Leia. She blows out some air through her nose and puffs her cheeks for a moment, when she's brought out of her thoughts by a figure moving towards her. 

Lena's walking towards the bench she's sitting, holding a little girl's hand. As soon as they stand still, she moves a little closer to Lena, although she keeps her eyes on Kara. "Hi, Kara," Lena smiles. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but _someone_ ," she looks down with an amused expression, "couldn't decide which coat to wear." She lets go of the girl's hand but keeps her own hands on her shoulders, urging her to move in front of her. 

"Hi," Kara smiled one of her brightest smiles, even if she still felt a little jittery. "Don't worry about it, I really haven't been waiting long," she says, even if it isn't quite true. People always keep saying how getting out of the house with toddlers is difficult, though, so Kara can't fault either Lena nor Leia for this. "I'm Kara," she says, as she stands up, only to squat down a moment later so she can be on the same level with Leia, and reaches out her hand to the little girl. 

Lena squeezes Leia's shoulder gently, to encourage and reassure her, but doesn't pressure her into actually saying or doing anything. She still remembers how it felt to be pushed into different social scenarios by Lillian and she swore she would never do that to Leia. Still, when the little girl takes Kara's hand after a moment, she smiles. "I'm Leia," she says quietly and holds on to her teddy bear more tightly. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Leia," Kara smiles. The thing that amazes her the most is the fact that Leia looks so much like Lena, or at least what she imagines Lena would have looked like when she was four years old. Except for her eyes, that is, because her eyes are brown and Kara thinks her complexion is a little darker than Lena's, too. "Here," she says as she stands up. "I got you something. Your mom said that you like dinosaurs." She holds out a green and white Brachiosaurus plushie, the long neck bobbing a little as she moves it around. 

At first, Leia just stares at the toy for a few seconds. "Thank you," she says and takes the soft toy into the same arm with her teddy. "She can be friends with Betty. She used to be my mom's," she nods with a smile. 

Lena smiles and lets out a breath of relief she didn't quite realize she had been holding. "Thank you, Kara," she says as she lets go of Leia's shoulders. "Do you already have a name for your dinosaur?" she asks and moves to sit down on the bench. 

Leia takes a deep breath and stares at the plush for a few moments. "Daisy," she decides with a firm nod. "Can I go play now, mama? I saw Sarah in the sandbox already." 

Lena smiles and nods. "Of course," she says. "Give Betty and Daisy to me, though, or else I will be super lonely." She kisses the top of Leia's head, as she gives Lena the toys, before Leia sprints off to the sandbox. 

"She's adorable," Kara says as she sits down next to her, resting her knee against Lena's. It takes her a moment, but she loops her arm around Lena's shoulder. "And she looks so much like you." 

"She really is adorable," Lena smiles and leans into Kara, resting her hand against her thigh. "At least she is when she's getting her way and isn't tired. Otherwise all hell breaks loose."

"I'm sure that's not true," Kara laughs. "She looks like a little angel."

 

"Thank you," Lena whispers and moves closer to Kara, to press their lips together in what is supposed to be a chaste kiss, but turns deeper in a few moments. They only pull away from each other when they both feel small hands on their knees. 

"Can you push me on the swing?" Leia looks up at Kara. "Sarah had to leave, but I want to swing a bit. And then we can go get ice cream, right mama?"

"Of course, darling," Lena nods and lets go of Kara, as she stands up. 

"We can also have a little picnic," Kara says and stops for a moment, as Leia takes her hand into hers. The gesture takes her by surprise and she's pretty sure that her eyes widen almost comically. "I brought us all some chicken nuggets," she adds after a moment and coughs softly to clear her throat. 

"I love chicken nuggets," Leia says as she sits onto the swing. 

"I know, your mom told me," Kara says as she stands behind Leia. "How high do you want to go?" 

"I'll tell you when to stop, but I like going _really_ high," Leia nods and glances at Kara. "Are you going to be coming around more now?" 

Kara starts to gently push Leia on the swing. "I hope so," she answers. "Would you like that?"

Leia shrugs her shoulders a little, as she holds onto the swing chains. "Mama said that she really likes you," she says after a moment. "And she seems to be smiling more. Usually, she gets really sad around this time of year. But you seem to make her smile a lot. I like that." 

"I really like your mama, too," Kara says, as she pushes Leia a little bit faster. For a moment, she glances over at Lena, who's sitting on the bench with the two teddies still in her lap. "And you know what?" 

"What?" Leia almost squeals, as she flies even higher on the swing. "A little higher," she giggles. 

"Your mama really makes me smile a lot, too," Kara says, a bright smile on her face, as she looks at Lena once more, Leia's happy squeals echoing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Lena as a single mother introducing Kara to her child for the first time. 
> 
> Come yell at me about Suporcorp on tumblr @lesbianl-luthor


End file.
